Trivial Fights
by Kyron
Summary: Implied slash, mild Sunny&Blue. Somewhat of an explaination from Sideswipe. A continuation of Your Star. Sideswipe tries to help Sunny to see what's going on around him.


Trivial Fights

By: Kyron

There's not a lot that can bother me. Really, there isn't. But there are some things that just cut me to the quick. One of those things has been on a glaring rampage for the past few days. Sunny has been all but a pain in the aft. And everyone knows it. But what they don't know is _why_ he's in such a crap-tastic mood. I thought he was doing real well there for a while, really I did. He'd started to cheer up a little bit more. See, there's a lot of stuff that the other 'bots don't know about me and Sunny. And that's just fine with us. Sunstreaker is more tightlipped about it than I am but the principle is still the same. So, you should just imagine my shock when he finally starts to open up to someone other than me. I've been around that yellow pain in the diodes forever and a day plus one. I'm used to his moods and all that. Hell, I've been on the receiving end of his rampages more times than I can count. But even I can't argue against the fact that this current situation is stupid.

See, Sunny is a protective dolt. And yes, I mean dolt. Not too long ago, he and Blue kinda… well, to use a human term, started dating. Don't ask me _how _it started but it did. He's a sweet kid. Blue, I mean. Sunny's an idiot. But I love'em anyway.

Anyhow, Sunstreaker never really has been one for uh, how do I put this? Affection? Least nothing on an outwardly showing or remotely serious level. But I guess he and Blue kinda clicked a bit. He started opening up some, like he used to before the war started. Granted, he was still an arrogant prick back then, time hasn't changed _that._ But he was different. He wouldn't try keep so much bottled up. If something got to him bad enough, he'd express it somehow. Now days, his form of "expression" is kicking some Decepticon ass from here to Timbuktu. Back then, it was art. He'd come up with some stuff that was just out of this world. And he was really good.

Why am I bringing the artsy stuff up? Because I found his old drawing pad under his bunk the other night. No, I didn't look through it. I didn't have to. There were fresh smudges from charcoal on the cover. That told me enough. I haven't seen that thing in Primus knows how many vorns. So, what does it tell me exactly? That's for me to know and for Sunny to tell in his own time. He may not like it but I can read him like an open data pad. Which is how I know he's done something stupid.

Hence the whole 'protective dolt' thing. Sometimes he has a tendency to over-do stuff. And, unfortunately, this seems to be no exception. See, while Blue was putting up more Christmas stuff after the tree was lit, he lost his balance and fell a few feet off the ladder. He was fine, in fact, he was laughing about it. I even have a great Polaroid of it somewhere. He had ribbon and lights all tangled up and somehow, this little piece of holly ended up landing right above his chevron. It was absolutely classic. Well, later on when Sunny found out about it (because the Polaroid made it's way around the base pretty quick), he kinda went off about it. Thing is, I think he knew he was over reacting.

I gotta give it to Blue though. He tried to calm the big guy down. Really, he did. But when that failed, he refused to give another inch. Turns out, Bluestreak is just as stubborn as Sunny when he wants to be. So, they end up in this yelling contest in mine and Sunny's room. Next thing ya know, Blue goes storming out. Me? I was just walking up to the door, totally clueless as to what was going on. You know it's been a bad day if you have to duck from flying objects as soon as you go through a door. And Sunny has a mean pitching arm. I think he's been taking lessons from Ratchet.

So, I go on in, watching where my head is at all times…because I like it attached to my shoulders. Wouldn't look right without it. Sunstreaker immediately starts ranting. Which is what I was gunna push him to do anyway. Oh he went nuts when I told him I had taken the picture. I think he was ready to pulverize me right then and there. He got this furious look in his optics and stormed out of the room. I wasn't entirely sure where he went…until the report came down from Red Alert that 'one of the punching bags had been blown up and that we should be on the lookout for Decepticon spies'. Red…never mind, I'm not going there.

After that little episode, Sunny came back to the room, laid down on his bunk and ignored me for about 2 days. He's an idiot I tell you. I have a feeling it would've been longer had he not had to go on patrol with me and had to actually communicate with another life form. The fourth day, however, I'd had it. I found my 'better half', and I do so use that term very loosely, sitting in the common room with a can of high grade. That's fine, actually. Because he hadn't really had a decent recharge this whole time and if he needed a bit of high grade, then let him have it.

I walked in the room and the first word out of his mouth was "No." Hell of a conversation starter there, bro. Real eloquent.

"C'mon Sunny."

"No."

"Sunny…"

"Frag off, Sides. I said no. Now beat it!"

Wow. He was being a stubborn one today.

"It's been four slaggin' days…just go apologize and-"

He's out of his chair quicker than I can intake air and right up in my face.

"One more word, Sideswipe, and brother or no, I will beat the slag outta you."

And I know he could. So, after a nice little stare down, I go towards the door. But, you know me, I have to try one more time.

"You know, this probably sucks on both sides."

And what do I get for my efforts? That half-used can of high grade flying at my head. I told you. I like my head on my shoulders.

"Damn it, Sides! Leave me the frag alone!"

He was real loud on that one. So, knowing when I'm not wanted, I leave. I figure I might have better luck with Bluestreak anyway. However, no one has really seen the gunner since this whole mess started. Oh sure, he was around here somewhere. He went on his shifts and all that, but when it was time to return home, he'd disappear somewhere. No one really worried about it really, except for maybe Smokescreen. He came up one day and asked if I'd seen Blue around lately and asked me how Sunstreaker was doing. Old Smokey has to be psychic I think. See, no one really knows about Blue and Sunny. I think Gears figured it out but other than that…

But, low and behold, Blue is no where to be found. Primus I feel like a mediator. Only problem is, one party isn't around and the other is being hardheaded. So, I go back towards the common room just in time to see Sunny leaving. Great.

Well, nothing for me to do. I'm not chasing him. He'll come back whenever he feels like it. I go back to our room and make half an attempt at some recharge.

I woke up some time later. Sunstreaker had just come back. I prop myself up on my elbow when he walks over to his bunk. He just kinda looks at me with this little hint of a smile before whapping me across the head. The little bugger is on his bunk before I can even make a retort.

Then it dawns on me. He just apologized to me. In his own way, of course. But I'm not totally blind to his mannerisms. So, I just lay back down and try to go back into recharge. Finally. Something had gone right this week.

Stupid moron…it took you long enough.


End file.
